


Kisses Like the Devil

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zayn, preacher son liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a sinful anon "I want bad boy!zayn to split preacher's son!liam open like a coconut....but w his dick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Like the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> i have plans to make this an actual fic with plot and not just some porn but who knows if ill actually do that
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

“Smoking is horrible for you.” Liam mumbles tiredly when Zayn crawls out of their shared cocoon of warmth to smoke out of Liam’s window. 

Zayn chuckles lowly, taking another drag. “Gotta keep my bad boy image up some how, now that I’m dating a preacher’s son.” Zayn boxers are hanging low on his hips, as if God himself is tempting Liam to finally give into Zayn’s offers for sex. “I mean, we were just _cuddling_.” Zayn huffs but Liam knows him well enough at this point to know the other boy is grinning. 

“Bad boy Zayn likes to cuddle, no one would believe me.” Liam laughs, climbing out of bed himself to head over to Zayn. He wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and plucks the cigarette out of his fingers before putting it out. 

“I wasn’t finished with that.” Zayn huffs, not actually annoyed. He turns around in Liam’s arms and presses their lips together, kissing Liam soft and slowly. Liam sighs gently into Zayn’s mouth and runs his fingers through Zayn’s soft hair. 

“You taste like cigarettes.” Liam says, pulling back mostly because he really doesn’t enjoy the taste or smell, at least not when it’s as strong as it is now. 

Zayn hums. “That might have to do with the fact I _just_ had one.” He rolls his eyes but he walks over to his jacket, hanging over Liam’s computer chair and grabs a mint from its pocket and pops it into his mouth. Liam falls back into his bed, getting comfortable again. 

“What time s’it?” He asks casually. 

Zayn checks his phone before replying. “Little after 3.” 

Liam groans, rubbing at his face. “I have to be up in 4 hours to help my dad with the morning mass.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes and climbs into bed with Liam, sitting so he’s straddling Liam with a cocky grin. “Skip it then.” 

Liam frowns. “You know I can’t.” 

Zayn sighs, knowing that Liam would never. “I should probably go.” Zayn says, glancing at the window. “Wouldn’t want you falling asleep during those oh so interesting masses.” 

Liam frowns hard and places his hands on Zayn’s hips, gripping them. It’s tight enough that Zayn feels them (and Liam’s ridiculous strength... what was the point of having biceps _that big_ if Liam wasn’t going to use them) but loose enough that Zayn could easily pull back if he wanted. He doesn’t want to. “Stay a little longer.” 

Zayn smirks lazily and rolls his hips down against Liam’s, loving the small gasp that comes out his mouth. “I could be... _convinced.”_ Zayn mumbles, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Liam’s. 

Liam may be a preacher’s son but he kisses Zayn like he’s the devil, all tongue and sin. Zayn moans and Liam tangles his fingers into Zayn hair, gripping tightly like he knows Zayn likes. Zayn rolls his hips again, delibritly rolling them so their clothed dicks ru against each other in a delightfully sinful way. “Can’t wait to fuck you.” Zayn moans, his dick already embarrassingly hard. Liam always gave him the worst case of blue balls and Zayn’s sure he’s going to have to leave right after his make out session so he doesn’t embarrass himself. 

“Why wait?” Liam finds himself saying and, if he’s being honest, Liam think he’s been ready for Zayn and him to have sex for a while now- he just wasn’t sure how to tell Zayn. He’d been amazing about the whole thing, respecting every boundary Liam put up and never pushing. 

Zayn pulls back at that, eyes wide. “Wait wait- are you saying you wanna have sex with me?” 

Liam bites his bottom lip and nods, cheeks flushed red. “I dunno... I think I’ve been ready for awhile now and I just... I just didn’t know really how to tell you.” He mumbles. 

Zayn kisses him, keeping it softer than the last one. “You got stuff?” He asks afterwards. 

Liam nods again. “Bedside table, middle drawer.” 

Zayn reaches over, barely having to dig for the bottle of lube and a couple condoms. Surprisingly enough though, the bottle of lube is half used. He holds it up to Liam and raises an eyebrow in question. “What?” Liam says, cheeks a bright red. “I masturbate.” 

Suddenly, Zayn’s mind is filled with images of Liam pressing his own fingers into himself, his cock hard and red and- “Fuck that’s hot.” He says before leaning down and kissing Liam hard. Liam moans and kisses back, desperate and he pushes his hips up against Zayn, rubbing against the other boy for a moment. 

Zayn pulls back, grinning wickedly at Liam before shuffling down his body, feathering light kisses as he goes down, causing Liam to squirm underneath him. Zayn nips lightly at the waistband of Liam’s boxer before slowly tugging them down. 

Liam’s cock springs out and Zayn tosses the boxers somewhere behind him, not really caring where they land because _Liam’s cock is hard and in front of him._ Zayn’s mouth waters at the sight of Liam and, without warning, he takes the tip of Liam into his mouth. 

Liam all but shouts before roughly biting on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet, not wanting to wake his father at the end of the hall. He whimpers quietly, looking down at Zayn. Zayn who’s smirking, even around Liam’s dick before he slowly slips down, taking more of Liam into his mouth. “Holy shit.” Liam whispers. “Oh- fuck- _Zayn_.” 

Zayn moans around Liam’s cock when he hears the other boy swear and then moan his name like one of those prayers Liam has memorized. Zayn keeps going until the tip of Liam’s cock hits the back of his throat and he swallows, know that Liam’s going to love how that feels. He’s right, if the whimpers and moans coming from above him are any indication. Zayn keeps the pace slow, almost agonizingly so. He wants to tease Liam and drag this out, wanting it to be the best possible experience for the other boy. 

“Z-Zayn y’gotta stop-” Liam stutters and in a second, Zayn’s off his dick and sitting back, worried. 

“Shit did I do something wrong?” Zayn asks, looking Liam over with concern. 

Liam shakes his head. “No, no!” Liam says, as loud as he dares. “No, definitely not wrong. M’just... I’m gonna come and I want you to fuck me.” He says the last bit all in one breath, rushing it out. 

It takes a moment for Zayn to process what, exactly, Liam says. “You wanna go all the way babe? We can jut do this if you want.” 

Liam squirms, cock bobbing heavily. “Zee please... want it, want _you_.” 

Zayn swears and nods, leaning up to kiss Liam deeply. Liam moans, tasting himself on the other boy and his cock twitches. He presses his hips up against Zayn, rubbing his dick against Zayn’s clothed one shamelessly, too hard to care how he looks. “Liam-” Zayn stutters, moaning and rubbing back against Liam. “Oh fuck, baby-” He groans, eyes shutting and Liam grins, loving what he’s doing to Zayn. 

“C’mon... please fuck me.” Liam all but begs. “Wanna feel your cock in me, c’mon.” 

Zayn nods and pulls back, causing Liam to whine at his lose of friction. Zayn shushes him softly before grabbing the lube and putting a more than generous amount on his finger before moving it down to Liam’s ass. Liam’s legs spread open automatically, and Zayn can’t help but take a moment to appreciate how beautiful Liam is. “So pretty...” Zayn mumbles, pressing his finger against Liam’s fluttering hole. 

Liam whines and wiggles his hips, trying to press back but Zayn uses his free hand to grip Liam’s hip, stopping him. “Hurry up.” Liam whines. 

“Patience is a virtue.” Zayn says, smirking a bit. 

Liam gives Zayn his best flat look, even though he’s incredibly turned on and wants nothing more for Zayn to _hurry the fuck up_. “There is nothing virtuous about what we’re doing.” Liam huffs. 

Zayn smirks. “Just wait till I get my dick in you and you’ll be seeing god baby.” 

“Bit cocky of  you.” Liam huffs. 

“Kinda the point.” Zayn smirks, pressing his first finger in slowly and stopping Liam from replying to him. Zayn watches Liam’s face carefully, keeping his finger still when he sees what might be even a hint of pain. “Feel good?” 

Liam nods, biting his lip. “Feels different from my own fingers.” He whimpers. 

“Good different?” Zayn checks, wanting to make sure that Liam is enjoying every step of what was happening between them. 

Liam nods again, desperately. “Another, please.” He whimpers quietly. “ _Please.”_

Zayn hums and complies, adding a second finger but keeping the pace slow between them. He speeds up, gradually, and scissors and curls his fingers inside of Liam, looking for his prostate. He knows right away when he finds it because Liam’s eyes are shooting open and his back is arching up off the bed. Zayn smirks and relentlessly brushes against it, speeding up and adding at third finger. 

Liam’s a mess underneath him, barely making sense as he squirms and moves back against Zayn’s fingers. His cock is hard and leaking, untouched since rubbing against Zayn and part of Zayn wonders if he could make Liam come just like this, with his fingers and untouched. He resolves to leave that for another time. 

“Zayn- please.” Liam whimpers, eyes desperate and wild. “Fuck me, need your cock please.” 

Zayn nods and complies, pulling his fingers out of Liam. Liam whines, not liking feeling empty after having Zayn’s fingers in him for what feels like forever. Zayn only hums and gently rubs his side with one hand while reaching for the lube and condom with the other. He tears into the condom with his teeth and slips it on, gripping the base of his cock for a moment because this is the first direct contact his dick has gotten the whole time and damn if Zayn isn’t hard. 

Zayn takes just a second to regain himself before grabbing the lube again and covering his cock in it. He grabs Liam’s leg, pushing it so Zayn easily press against Liam but he doesn’t press his cock in first. “You look so pretty like this, all hard and worked up for me.” Zayn mumbles, running his hands up Liam’s sides before settling over his nipples. 

Liam looks up at him with wide and innocent eyes, bottom lip completely red from how he’s been biting on it. “Please...” Liam whispers. “Need you to fuck me, need it.” 

Zayn complies with that and presses in slowly to Liam, stopping when he’s all the way in, his balls flesh against Liam’s ass. Liam’s eyes are squeezed shut, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Zayn gently runs his fingers up and down Liam’s sides, half to distract Liam and half to distract himself because fuck, even if Zayn fingered Liam for ages the other boy is still so tight around him. “Y’good baby?” 

Liam waits another moment before blinking his eyes open. “Hard please.” He mumbles, obviously slightly embarrassed at what he’s asking. “Want you to fuck me hard, like m’just some slut, please.” 

Zayn’s heart stutters in his chest because, yes, Zayn can definitely do that but- “You sure?” Zayn double checks. “S’gonna hurt.” 

“Wanna feel your cock when I’m sitting in the pew, listening to morning mass.” Liam says and really, that’s all Zayn needs to moan and pull almost all the way out before slamming back into Liam. 

He keeps the pace hard and fast, unrelenting against Liam and the other boy’s prostate. Liam’s a mess under him, moaning and bouncing back against Zayn’s thrusts, like all he needs in the world is Zayn’s cock. “You’re such a little slut.” Zayn moans, unable to help the words slipping out of his mouth. “So tight around me too.” 

Liam moans, back arching off the bed as he tries to press his front against Zayn, wanting some kind of friction for his cock. “So close, please.” 

Zayn nods, feeling close as well, like he could come at any moment but he doesn’t want to, wants Liam to come first. He reaches around with a free hand, gripping Liam’s cock tightly and starts jerking him off, keeping no pace whatsoever. Liam moans and squirms under him, eyes closed shut. “Gonna come baby?” Zayn asks and Liam gives him a short, desperate nod. “C’mon then, c’mon. Come for me.” 

Liam’s back arches again, this time because his orgasm is ripping through him and he’s coming, come covering the both of them as Zayn continues to fuck Liam through the aftershocks. It doesn’t take Zayn long after that, not with the way Liam looks or the way his hole tightens around Zayn’s cock. Zayn comes moments later, roughly biting his bottom lip to keep from shouting as he comes in the condom. 

Zayn collapses on top of Liam and they stay like that for a couple moments, both breathing heavily and trying to stop their racing hearts. Zayn pulls out of Liam with a wince and small groan, rolling over to lay next to him. He pulls off the condom and ties it off, tossing it in the trash. 

“Is sex always that good?” Liam asks suddenly, looking over at Zayn. 

Zayn shrugs. “With you, I reckon it is.” He gives Liam a small smirk that has the other boy rolling his eyes fondly. They lay in silence for another moment before Liam’s reaching over to grab some tissues. “How are you still able to move?” Zayn groans, moments from falling asleep. 

Liam shrugs and cleans both of them up as well he can with the tissues. He’s probably gonna have to get up early and shower, Liam realises. “Maybe you didn’t fuck me hard enough.” He teases with a grin. 

Zayn looks over, mouth open before he’s laughing. “Fuck you.” 

“Yeah, you just did that.” Liam grins and laughs as well. “We just had sex.” 

Zayn hums and nods. “Yes, yes we did.” 

“I just lost my _virginity.”_ Liam all but gasps. 

“Feel any different?” Zayn raises an eyebrow. 

Liam shrugs. “My ass is probably gonna be sore tomorrow but that’s about it.” 

Zayn rolls over and presses a gentle kiss to Liam’s lips, softer than he usually lets himself be. He does have a reputation after all. “Have fun at church.” 

Liam groans, laughing softly. “I’m so going to hell.” He says, looking up at the ceiling. 

“I guess I’ll see you there then.” Zayn says, getting comfortable next to Liam, too exhausted to move. He had an alarm on his phone anyways, so he’ll wake up before Liam’s father so they don’t get caught. 

Zayn’s almost asleep before Liam talks again. “Y’know I’ve always imagined what I’d be like to have sex in church.” 

Zayn coughs, spluttering and he looks over at Liam. “You’re going to be the death of me, I hope you know that.” He says, pausing. “I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?” 

Liam grins and shrugs. “Mass gets out at noon, pick me up for lunch.” 

“Planning on that anyways.” Zayn mumbles, rolling over so he can rest his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Night babes.” 

“Sleep well.” Liam mumbles back, wrapping his arm around Zayn’s shoulders and pulling the other boy closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
